


The Nutcracker (Daminette Edition)

by Bugbear4869



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because the plot points IMMEDIATELY came to mind when thinking about the prompts, Cause its one of my favorite versions, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Inspired by Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), It was kinda perfect, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugbear4869/pseuds/Bugbear4869
Summary: Marinette sighed as she stared dreamily at the picturesque scene set within the glass bauble...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Nutcracker (Daminette Edition)

* * *

It was Christmas Eve; the year Marinette had just turned seventeen. Marinette, and her younger cousin George Dupain, had been staying with their Grandpere Rolland over the winter holiday that year, as it was Grandpere's turn to host the winter celebrations amongst the extended family and friends.

He was very excited to be tasked with planning the events, as he had been slightly estranged from the family for a few years over a dispute in tradition. It would be the first year that both sides of Dupain-Cheng family spent the holiday together, and as such, everyone had an uneasy expectation that there were going to be a few disputes. So in an effort to smooth things over, and maintain peace with the family, the grandchildren had been staying with him over the Christmas break.

As for Marinette, staying with her Grandpere Rolland during Christmas came with both its costs and benefits. There had been a few contentions over trivial subjects about traditions, seeing as Marinette had a habit of being innovative in her lifestyle, whereas Rolland liked to stick to his principles & methods of tradition **.**

Overall however, she had been able to come to a consensus with her Grandpere, and was ecstatic that the family would be patching things up. She genuinely hoped things would work out for the better. And it didn't hurt she could get a reprieve from her school and a certain hazel-eyed brunette...

Marinette sighed as she stared dreamily at the picturesque scene set within the glass bauble. It was one of her favorite things about visiting her grandparents - Nonna Gina had a habit of collecting of curiosities and knick-knacks from her travels, and set out her treasure trove of ornaments on display in the parlor. Marinette's favorite souvenir sat on the center of the bureau shelf. Whenever she gazed upon it, she seemed to get hit with a juxtaposition of **inspiration** and nostalgia. Which was odd, as she had never been to a place as fantastical as the setting exhibited.

It depicted a beautiful palace, with golden spires, and towers bejeweled with small, semiprecious stones. The masonry of the castle walls glittered like the spun sugar in her parent's bakery, giving the confection-like structure a look of pure fantasy. Surrounding the castle, meadows of pink and blue and yellow added a certain charm to the whimsical scene. Marinette became lost in thought as the miniature white flakes drifted down softly.

"Garlands...we need more garlands." She could hear her Grandpere moving busily behind her in the parlor, adding the few last-minute touches to the décor in the parlor before the guests arrived for the celebratory dinner. He had been in a flurry of activity all afternoon, and shown little sign of stopping until after the meal would be over and done with.

Marinette sighed again wistfully. She could envision a white, knee-length day dress covered in delicate lattice-work, in colors of soft pink and pale blue.

"I wonder if I should use snowflakes or blossoms for the pattern..." she muttered under her breath in consideration. "Perhaps..."

"Marinette, please. No more daydreaming. We have to finish decorating before the dinner guests arrive. Unfinished decorations-it simply isn't done." Rolland scolded, interrupting her from her further imaginings of potential projects.

"Yes, Grandpere Rolland." Marinette replied. It was at that moment that the front doorbell chimed, its deep ringing sound reverberating throughout the room.

"Twenty-two minutes early. Such bad manners-it simply isn't done." he grumbled in irritation and disappointment.

He walked off to greet the arrivals, whilst Marinette hung up the last of the ornaments onto the tree. Opening the last box, she delicately unfolded the paper packaging to reveal a dainty glass ballerina figurine. Dressed in a long rose-red colored tutu, the dancer's golden curls were topped with a golden tiara, and locket to match. Her arms were outstretched above her head in an artful manner, giving the figurine a certain grace and elegance. Like her favorite trinket, it too gave Marinette a sense of déjà vu.

"It's beautiful, Mari." remarked Sarah.

Seeing as Nonna Gina traveled frequently, her husband was left home just as frequently on his own. As he was getting on in his years, but did not want to go into a nursing home (the argument 'it being nontraditional' was thrown in there somewhere), to which the compromise was to have a caretaker look after him throughout the week. It wasn't long before Sarah became just as much as part of the family as the rest of the extended relatives in China.

"Maman gave this to me," Marinette replied. "The Christmas I saw my first ballet." She smiled, reminiscing about the glittering costumes and elaborate garments. She recalled it being one of the instances where she _knew_ that she wanted to be a designer; to create attire that moved people, and left them in absolute awe. Thinking back on it, she pondered over incorporating _both_ snowflakes and spring blossoms on the dress. It would require further thought, but Marinette was content at present with her new-found decision.

"Oh, dear." Sarah proclaimed, startling Marinette out of her reverie. "The mice have found their way into the Christmas boxes." Marinette walked her way over to where Sarah was inspecting the Gingerbread house.

"Hmmm..." Marinette picked up one of the gingerbread soldiers, seeing that the treat had a giant bite out of the leg. She slightly smirked as she looked at Sarah, remarking suspiciously, "You haven't seen _George_ , have you?"

They both started to look around the parlor, slowly creeping about to attempt to catch Marinette's younger cousin red-handed. Marinette peered over the couch back, spotting George quietly munching on one of the gingerbread soldiers. Smirking wider, she swiftly snatched the cookie right out of George's frosting-covered fingers.

"Hey!" he frowned in indignation. He then proceeded to cross his arms in annoyance at being caught in the act munching on desserts before dinner.

"Mystery solved." Marinette said in a sing-song voice, whilst she held the cookie aloft. When she got a good look at her cousin's face as she came around the couch to stand next to Sarah, she giggled. "You might want to wash off that frosting before the mice take a bite out of you."

"You can't tell me what to do!" he crowed angrily, as most nine-year-old little boys are prone to do.

"Nooo...but I'm sure Grandpere will insist upon a bath." she jokingly taunted.

A look of pure, unadulterated horror passed over George's face. With that thought, he sped out of the parlor so fast, Marinette almost expected to see Road-Runner smoke tracks. Sharing a smile with Sarah, they went back to setting up the parlor. They had just about wrapped up everything when the someone strode into the room in a rather dramatic fashion.

"Marinetta!" the silver-haired woman cried as she saw her granddaughter.

"Nonna Gina!" she ran over to her Grandmere to give her a bearhug, which Gina returned with equal ferocity. 

"You're at least a head taller, my little fairy." Gina teased.

"I thought you weren't coming this year!" That's what Gina had written in her letters, anyway. Though the gathering was going to include both sides of the extended family, it was a given that not everyone could make it. She had mentioned frequently that it was highly unlikely she would be able to arrive in time for the holidays.

"And miss a chance to visit you and vex my husband?" A rather playful look settled on Gina's face, appearing every bit of the spry vixen she was when she was young.

"I see you're already conspiring against me." Rolland walked into the parlor to greet his wife, attempting to look cross.

"Don't worry; I'll wait until your party's over before I perform any _mischief_." she replied with an affectionate smile an a twinkle in her eye.

"Hmph!"

"Where did you go this time? I want to hear all about it!" As much as Marinette loved her letters from her Grandmere's adventures, Marinette adored listening to Gina's travels with rapt attention even more.

"Well, let's see..." Gina began, as she walked with Marinette over to one of the parlor sofas to sit down. "I met one of the statesmen, I sailed on a junk*, I had my first rickshaw ride, and I hiked The Great Wall of China."

"I'd appreciate it Gina if you'd stop filling Mariette's head with your stories." Grandpere cut in before Nonna Gina could delve in any further. "Just because you go traipsing all over the globe rather than stay put like a sensible person..." he trailed off, warming up to another one of his disputes about tradition.

"There's a world full of wonders out there dear, And Marinetta deserves to experience them." Gina put her hands on Marinette's shoulders in an act of support. Before he could argue further, the doorbell chimed as a well-timed interruption. "Your guests are waiting, dear."

"Hmph. It just simply isn't done." Rolland grumbled as he walked off. Marinette and Gina watched as he went to greet the family, friends, and the rest of the dinner guests.

Gina let out a sigh of resignation. "Some people never change." She turned back to face her granddaughter, giving Marinette a secret smile. "But we can always hope."

* * *

To everyone's pleasant surprise, the dinner was peaceful. Seemingly peaceful - granted, Marinette spent most of the evening catching up with her friends, so she wasn't invested in the hjinks of George, who had a reputation of causing chaos. Alya and Nino couldn't stay at all for the dinner, due to their own family events, and Luka was out of the country entirely, touring America with his father and his stepmom Penny. Chloe, Kagami, and Adrien could come, but they had to leave right after the meal to go to some swanky Christmas Eve ball their parents were making them attend. Fortunately, most of the friend group would be able to stay for the duration of the Christmas Day celebrations. It made Marinette impatient in waiting for tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mari," Adrien smiled at her as he was making his way out the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too! Try to have fun at the party! And whatever you do, DON'T GET CAUGHT!" she called out to him as he made his way to the limousine.

"Please, Marinette, this is me we're talking about!"

"I know! That's why!" 

Marinette was still giggling at her best friend's betrayed expression as she went back inside.

* * *

"Then he bowed, and asked me to dance."

"Did you?"

"I couldn't say no to the King, little fairy!" Nonna Gina giggled. "It would have been extremely rude!"

"You must've felt like a princess." Marinette sighed wistfully. "I wish I could've been there."

Nonna smiled mischievously. "Maybe next time, _you_ can come with me."

"I dunno Nonna," Marinette frowned. "I'm not sure Maman & Papa would allow it any time soon, much less Grandpere approve of the idea at all."

A look of understanding passed over Gina's face. Her granddaughter's parents were very overprotective of their only child, and Rolland certainly didn't make the idea any easier to consider. Perhaps the gifts she brought shouldn't wait until morning to open. She got up from her position on the settee to pick up two wonderfully wrapped packages that sat upon the trinket table. 

"Well, surely your Grandpere won't object to _these_. Georgie." she handed the square-shaped box to her grandson, whilst giving the circular box to her granddaughter. "And for you, my dear."

Georgie tore into his gift quickly, destroying the wrapping job with fervor. "Wow! A Grenadier guard, and a Bengal lancer!" Georgie held up his new toy soldiers with excitement, "Thanks!"

Unlike her younger cousin, Marinette opened her gift slowly, undoing the wrapping with care.

"A Nutcracker." Under the tissue paper, lay the intricately detailed doll. No bigger than Marinette's forearm, he had an unusually darken skin, with short, spiky hair as black as night. Stiffly standing at attention, he had a deep red soldier's jacket with miniscule yellow-green detailing. Furthermore, his black capelet also had similar yellow-green detailing, which complemented his dark-green boots and vambraces. It was rather odd choice of color combinations, but it managed to tie the ensemble together. Surprisingly though, what actually caught Marinette's attention the most was his serious expression. Unlike his wooden brethren, his emerald-like eyes were slightly narrowed, as if he were scrutinizing everything before him. With his hand on the scabbard of his sword, it gave him a warrior-like aura, as if constantly aware and alert of any potential threats.

"He's _wonderful!_ " she hugged Gina tightly, whilst carefully handling the doll-prince. "Thank you, Nonna!"

"He sure is ugly."

"Georgie!"

"Well on the outside, maybe." Gina smiled. "But I like to think that inside beats the heart of a prince." Both women gazed affectionately at the gift and each other. Something flashed in her Grandmere's eyes, but Marinette couldn't understand what.

"Then I'll use him to command my army!" George rushed up to his older cousin, trying to forcibly snatch the Nutcracker from Marinette. An unusual wave of possessiveness and protectiveness washed over her. Letting out an indignant cry, she held onto the toy with a ferocity that surprised even herself. George simply tugged it harder and harder towards himself, until he heard a rather loud snap. At the sound, Marinette immediately let go of the Nutcracker, whose arm dangled loosely in its socket, upsetting its mechanism.

"Oops..."

"YOUR JUST-" Marinette looked to Gina for a moment, and paused. She let out a harsh huff in anger, now glaring at her younger cousin. "-Impossible." She had a few other choice words for him she could have said, but she knew they were an inappropriate reaction to something she knew she could fix. Georgie was still just nine-years old, after all.

Without another word, Marinette strode quickly out of the parlor and into the guest bedroom she had been staying. She set the doll-prince down upon the desk she had set up as a sewing station for her projects. George had come up behind her, looking for all the world as if he were very sorry about what he had done, and said as much.

"It's alright, Georgie," Marinette sighed, "Just, please don't do it again?"

Her younger cousin nodded his head vigorously. Brightening at Marinette's forgiveness, he sped downstairs to play with his toys. Marinette snorted softly in fond amusement. Turning back to the Nutcracker on her desk, she started to search for some ribbon in one of the compartments in her sewing supplies kit she had brought with her from home.

"Please don' t be too angry with George," she said softly. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

She gently tied the small stretch of pale ribbon around the Nutcracker, creating a makeshift sling for his broken arm. When she was done, Marinette gave the Nutcracker a small, yet sweet smile. As she picked him up to inspect her handiwork, his green eyes seemed to glint with a certain light, making the doll-prince seemingly look...alive. Marinette stared open-mouthed in wonder at what she had seen. Or thought she saw. She shook her head; a living Nutcracker would be rather silly thought.

"I must be imagining things...right?" she murmured to herself.

She didn't give any validation to her rather unsettling musings as she came back downstairs with her gift. The idea drifted to the back of her mind as the evening shifted to night, not to come to the forefront of her thoughts before she fell asleep on the parlor sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Junk - A type of Chinese sailing ship with fully battened sails. There are two types of junk in China: Northern junk, which is developed from Chinese river boats, and Southern junk, which is developed from Austronesian ship designs.  
> (Makes you wonder how English people got the term junk...From my understanding, Chinese merchants would be selling seemingly frivolous things to their European neighbors upon "Junk" ships. Eh? Eh?...I'll see myself out.)  
> P.S. I'm continuing this work, and as such, I'm sorry for those waiting on an update for WWBTD. Researching the Gotham crime families and syndicates is HARD y'all-and I'm not even touching the mafia connections to the Rogues gallery! I attack continuity with purposeful intent, and takes a LONG time to sort these things out (especially with the plot being upended almost entirely when my sister points out an inconsistency with the story lore and common logic). Just...I'm worried I'm not going to release ANYTHING until Spring 2021, which just makes me wince. Severely. For that setback, I'm sorry.


End file.
